phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Purge/Decisions
AP: 15 Goal: Reach Destination (16 Turns Pass) EXP: 500 Zenny: 520 Item Drop: Bonus: 4★ Screaming Blade Transcript Before Stage Clear Masamune: My liege! You're safe! The commander was relieved to see Masamune's party. Artemis: Commander, we can't celebrate yet. Masamune: They could catch up to us at any time. Masamune: I'm afraid that all we can do right now is try to avoid their attacks. Artemis: And I'm afraid that Masamune is right. I'm so sorry. The other Killer Princesses also bowed their head apologetically. The commander said that it didn't matter as long as they were all safe. Masamune: My liege! I-I don't know what to say... Artemis: Commander... Thank you! Masamune: But even if we can't defeat them, I wish we could have tripped them up somehow... "A way to stop them!" Masamune's words had given the commander an idea. Masamune: Knock down the trees and trap them? Artemis: This forest is full of old trees with thick trunks. Artemis: But I think they could brush off a tree or two in no time... Masamune: Not one or two...a countless number of them? Masamune: I see. So, we should split up again. Masamune: The unit that will knock down the trees will start preparing, making sure they don't notice our plan. Masamune: The other unit will act as a decoy to distract them. Artemis: Once the tree chopping unit has everything ready, they'll tell the decoy unit to retreat. Artemis: Is that the plan? Masamune: I will lead the decoy unit. Artemis: I'll join you. Masamune: And, my liege, you should be with the tree choppers... ---- Question 1=''"I want to join the decoys"'' Masamune: What was that? |-|Question 2=''"I can't do that."'' Masamune: Why? |-|Question 3=''"It won't be much of a decoy if I'm not there."'' Masamune: Do you understand the danger being a decoy entails? ---- Artemis: We probably would make a better decoy if the commander were with us... Masamune: Artemis, do you hear yourself? Artemis: If the commander stays out of sight with the other unit, our opponents will get suspicious and keep looking. Artemis: So the commander can't go with them. That's what you were thinking, right Commander? The commander nodded silently. Masamune: But this is a big risk... Artemis: Do you see any other way? Artemis: If we don't do anything, they'll chase us all down one way or another. Artemis: I don't like the idea of putting the commander in danger either, but... Masamune: ... ---- Question 1=''"I'll have you all with me for portection."'' Masamune/Artemis: !!! |-|Question 2=''"I don't want to be the only one staying out of danger."'' Masamune/Artemis: !!! |-|Question 3=''"I want to fight with you."'' Masamune/Artemis: !!! ---- Masamune: If you are determined, my liege, then I will support you! Artemis: Now, Commander, let our black-clad friends see you out there. Artemis: We'll be waiting to ambush them just before they attack you to buy the others some time. Masamune: Do you trust us, my liege? Without a word, the commander nodded. Mid-Stage Masamune: That's the signal! Everyone, pull out! Wrath: Urgh... Lust: Dammit! Mid-Stage 2 Wrath and Lust had pulled themselves out of the toppled trees at last. Wrath: That was a dirty trick! Lust: You won't escape this time! After Stage Clear Wrath: Argh! I can't move! Lust: What's going on! Hundreds of big, heavy trees came crashing down on top of them. And even the powerful Wrath and Lust, found themselves pinned down. Artemis: Now's our chance! Make haste for the town! Wrath: Why you... I'll get you for this! The commander and the rest managed to escape. But they now realized that they were no match for the Dark Agent. They had to accept the fact that they would not be able to approach Yggdrasil right now. Dark Agent: I can't believe you failed in your mission. Wrath: My deepest apologies. Dark Agent: Should I have entrusted this to one of the other five? Lust: Gr... I have no excuse. Dark Agent: Hmph, whatever. Dark Agent: You failed to eliminate them this time. Dark Agent: But you did show them just how strong you are. Dark Agent: Once they spread the word about us, don't think any of the other agents will dare to approach Yggdrasil for some time. Dark Agent: You didn't finish the job, but the overall result wasn't a total failure. Dark Agent: But you will not fail me again. Wrath: No, sir! Lust: I will not disgrace you again! Dark Agent: We must be watchful. Another group like that could appear at anytime. Dark Agent: Those who seek Yggdrasil, hoping to enact their revenge on the gods... Dark Agent: I don't care if we have to mobilize all seven Dark Killers... Dark Agent: Those who disrupt the order of this land will be purged by our hands! Masamune Wrath: It was pointless anyway! You can knock me down, but I will keep getting up until I defeat you! Artemis Lust: This isn't over! Not until we have annihilated you! Category:The Dark Purge